


Dandy and the rarest alien of them all

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Space ☆ Dandy, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, No Angst, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, just Dandy having some Dandy adventures in space with friends, just friends having epic adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: After escaping from Dr. Gel and his maniacal plans to capture them yet again, Dandy and his crew run into a very rare alien who turns out to be a lot of fun to hang out with.





	1. Chapter 1

"Muiahahahahahahahaahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You idiots will not escape this time! I, Dr. Gel, will finally capture you!" Dr. Gel yelled, laughing like the maniac mad scientist ape he was, Bea screaming in the background like usual.

"You say that every time, ya big dumb hairy ape!" Dandy yelled back, firing his raygun at the Doctor before Dandy and crew hopped onto the Aloha Oe.

"Alright, Meow, QT, let's blow this joint!" Dandy yelled, slamming the warp drive button. "Let's go!" 

With a final shout, Dandy and crew were off, off to hell knows where, zooming through space faster than light.  
Where they'd end up was anyone's guess. 

When they landed on some planet called Earth, they weren't too surprised.   
They had seen weirder stuff, after all. 

"Woah, nice!" Meow exclaimed, looking around and admiring the scenery. 

"What a lovely place." QT agreed. "I bet there are all sorts of rare aliens on a planet like this." 

It was all surprisingly nice and peaceful, (for them, at least,) until a firetruck sped along a nearby road, sirens blaring.   
The noise seemed to cause trouble, because Dandy, Meow, and QT saw a man with pointy ears and long white hair stumble out of a patch of trees holding his head as if he were in pain, his pale skin beaded with sweat, angry red blisters forming on it. 

"Hey, dude, you feeling alright? You don't look so good." Dandy asked him.

" I think the noise is bothering him." QT said, referring to the residual noise from the fire truck that passed by just then.

Luckily, after the truck sped off, it only took a few seconds for the noise to die down. 

"Ugh, my head. Loud noises bother me a lot." the man replied. 

"You need anything?" Dandy asked him. "Those blisters look kinda painful." 

"No, thank you, but I appreciate you asking. These are a merely a temporary effect that occurs when I hear loud noises like that siren." he replied.  
"My name is Nu Mikitakazou Nshi, but you can call me Mikitaka." he finished.

"Cool, cool, I'm Dandy, but you can call me Space Dandy." Dandy told him. "I take it you're an alien? Never seen anyone that looked like you before."

"Hey, if you're feeling alright, you wanna maybe mosey on over to the alien registration center with us?" Meow asked. "I mean, once the blisters are gone and all, of course." 

"If I may ask," QT interjected "Do you know why you have such an adverse reaction to loud noises like that?" 

"Mosey on over? I have never heard that expression before." Mikitaka replied, sounding confused. "As for my adverse physical reaction, I cannot say, I have always been like this." 

"Ah, well, that's a bummer." QT said. "Well, you look lost, if you want to accompany us, we can take you to get registered-they just enter some information about you in the rare alien database-takes about 15 minutes, tops. And then they pay us for it. That's how we make our living-we discover new species of aliens. Then you can leave, or you can hang out with us if you want to-no pressure." QT continued. 

"I like the sound of that. Not like we have anything better to do anyways." Dandy added, turning to Mikitaka. "So, Mikitaka, whadd'ya say? You can get registered, and we can hang out for a while if you want, maybe we could even go to Boobies." 

Mikitaka took a moment to think about it before replying. 

" I suppose that sounds like a good idea. I always like meeting and befriending new and interesting individuals." he paused for a second before continuing, a look of confusion blossoming on his face. "But I have to ask. What are these Boobies you speak of? I have never heard of them." 

"Dude, you've never heard of boobies?" You're gonna love it!" Meow added. 

"Yeah, it's a restaurant where all the waitresses (and theres' a lot of 'em) have really big boobs and there's music and dancing-you'll love it!" Dandy said, inviting Mikitaka to hop on the Aloha Oe with them to head for the nearest Boobies after getting him registered.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, for Dandy and crew, they managed to net quite a hefty amount of woolongs for registering Mikitaka. 

"Woah, so many zeroes! We're filthy bitch, whoo yeah!" Dandy whooped, leaping in the air in typical dramatic Dandy fashion.

"I think you mean filthy rich." QT corrected him. 

"So I take it woolongs are your form of, what is it called, currency?" Mikitaka asked them. 

"You got it. With all these woolongs, we can party like kings!" Dandy exclaimed, having already donated a significant amount of it to ending universe-wide poverty and still having over 100 million woolongs leftover. 

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Dandy asked their new friend. 

"Well, to be honest, I enjoy taking care of animals." Mikitaka answered. "But otherwise I enjoy doing anything as long as I'm with friends." 

"That's cool, and I agree with you." Dandy told him.

"Hey, we got some time before happy hour at Boobies starts, how about we visit the Intergalactic Zoo and Aquarium?" QT suggested. 

"Sounds like a great idea!" Dandy said.

"Meow, Mikitaka, what do you guys think?" he asked his friends after explaining to Mikitaka what zoos and aquariums were. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There are so many different creatures in the universe, I can't believe I had no idea all this time." Mikitaka exclaimed, admiring a small, fuzzy red creature that looked like a flightless bird. 

"Excuse me if this is too personal, but how old you are you?" QT asked him. 

"Oh, I'm 216 years old to the very day." Mikitaka answered. 

"Wow, do most of your kind live as long as you have?" QT asked him. "I'm only 7 years old in human years, but then again, I'm not an organic life form. Oh, and happy birthday, by the way!" 

"Yes, members of my species typically live several hundred years, I'm still young by my specie's standards-still a young adult." 

"Woah, that's so cool, and happy birthday!" Meow said. 

"Well, seems like we're all around the same age as far as our respective species are concerned, including birthday boy over here." Dandy replied.

They all had great fun at the zoo and aquarium, and they even had time to check out a library planet (that was a million times better than Lagato,) that offered free samples of every different type of coffee in the known universe. 

"Damn, this is pretty tasty." Dandy said after taking a sip of a sweet smelling black coffee made from rare coffee beans grown at 5,000 feet altitude on a cloud planet. 

"Hey, you're right." Meow said when he tasted some of it. 

Mikitaka tried a few sips of a few types of coffee, but decided that he enjoyed checking out the huge halls of books and videos with QT.

Afterwards, after they made a quick pit stop to fill up the Aloha Oe with fuel at a gas station, they happened to run into Meow's junior high friends.  
As they happened to be near Betelgeuse at the time, Meow's friends invited them all over to their apartment to play video games, something Mikitaka turned out to have a real knack for.

"Dude, that was totally awesome, do it again!" Meow's thinner friend, A, told him when Mikitaka managed to kill a gangster with an impressive karate/tae kwon do kick combo. 

"Hey, brah, your friend games like woah!" Meow's fatter friend, B, told Meow.

"Yeah, honestly, I never would have guessed, but he's got some serious skill." 

"Augh, dammit, Mikitaka, you're way too good at this!" Dandy complained in awe and jealousy of his skill when Mikitaka defeated him for the 3rd time in a row, putting his face in his hands for dramatic effect.


	3. Chapter 3

After saying goodbye to Meow's friends after the two of them had to pick up their car from the repair shop, they finally decided to head to the biggest Boobies in the galaxy.  
When they arrived at Boobies, Mikitaka seemed almost awestruck-the lights, colors, scenery, the spectacular view of space from the giant windows, and the different aliens mixing and mingling around-he seemed thoroughly impressed with all of it.

"So, Mikitaka, whadd'ya think? Pretty neat, huh?" Dandy asked. 

"I find this all quite new and impressive." he responded. "There are no such places in my home galaxy." 

"Hey guys, the dance show's starting!" Meow told them. 

They were unexpectedly accompanied by all the alternate universe Dandies, Meow's and QT's, but it was all cool since they were in the biggest Boobies in the entire galaxy.  
Even Ton Travolta showed up, although Dandy made sure none of his self-described "new fresh funky beats" had any siren noises in it, of course.  
There were even real, honest to goodness Dancinians, although it took a while for everyone to notice they were there.  
Ton Travolta still insisted he was a better dancer, but for the most part, everyone was awestruck by their sheer beauty.  
The resulting party that went down was the single most epic event ever recorded in history.  
The entire universe would never bear witness to such an insane amount of epic partying ever again. 

Somewhere not too far away from the enormous Boobies, Dr. Gel and Bea were watching the whole thing go down. 

"Dr. Gel?" Bea said, tears welling in his eyes. 

"What is it, Bea?" Dr. Gel huffed. "What the hell are you crying for?"

Bea sniffed, struggling to hold back tears. "I just think-well,it's-it's a real shame-" he tried but failed to finish his thought, too overcome at emotion from all the insane epic partying taking place that he was sadly not a part of.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Bea, just say what you want to say already, we don't have all day!" Dr. Gel huffed. 

"I just-I just wish we had been invited." Bea complained, weeping openly. 

 

The End


End file.
